Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom
Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom is an all-new Winnie the Pooh film created by Daniel Esposito (aka BrerDanielMovie93) and the members of the Pooh's Adventures League. It appeared on Youtube on 12-17-2012. Plot Pooh and friends arrived at Merlin's house for a mission Zordon sent them and to find the pieces of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and stop their evil enemies and Bowser's allies: Hades, Yzma, Jafar, Scar, Maleficent, Ursula, Ratcliffe, Dr. Facilier, Chernabog, and Cruella De Vil from taking over each land of the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Along the way, they turn to old friends including Kuzco, Genie, Rafiki, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Ariel, Sebastian, Pocahantas, Tiana, Louis, Mama Odie, and Pongo. List of segments that are made by the Pooh's Adventures League: *The Emperor's New Groove (guest starring Danny and Sawyer) (Adventureland): TheBeckster1000 *Aladdin (guest starring Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Mickey Mouse) (Adventureland): Brerdanielmovie93 *The Lion King (guest starring Timon and Pumbaa) (Adventureland): LionKingRulezLives *Sleeping Beauty (guest starring Robin Hood and Little John) (Fantasyland): BrerJake90 *The Little Mermaid (featuring Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster) (guest starring SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs) (Fantasyland): Yru17 *Pocahontas (guest starring Mewtwo, Aisling, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rocky and Bullwinkle) (Frontierland): BowserMovies1989 *The Princess and the Frog (guest starring Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Palladon, and Tye) (Liberty Square): FantasyFilms2011 *Night on Bald Mountain (guest starring Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Yoyo, and Doc Croc) (Fantasyland): TheFoxPrince11 *101 Dalmatians (guest starring: Buster, Babs, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry, Becky, and Pico the Woodworm) (Main Street): DisneyJSman Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu have met Lumpy before in Ash's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie. *Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy have faced Ursula before in the first episode of Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series and Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu have faced the shark at the beginning of The Little Mermaid before in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. *SpongeBob and his friends have met Zordon before in Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *Zazu met Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae before in[[ Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King| Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King]]. Tigger was with Benny. Leo, Johnny, Rae, Palladon and Tye in Alex's Adventures of Noah : The Musical. Jimminy Cricket first met Leo in[[Alex's Adventures of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse| Alex's Adventures of Mickey's Magical Christmas]], was told about Johnny by his brother Simba, and had later met Benny, Rae, Palladon and Tye in'' Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge.. *Timon and Pumbaa (along with Zazu) made a special guest apperance in the Lion King segment in this film since they never appeared in the real version of ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, due to Rafiki, Scar, and the Hyenas being the only characters from The Lion King to appear in the real game. *''The Lion King'' segment of this film marks LionKingRulezAgain1's last involvement with the Pooh's Adventures Series before he retired from making anymore crossovers. *The Sleeping Beauty segment of this film marks BrerJake90's last involvement with the Pooh's Adventures Series before he retired from making anymore crossovers. *''The Little Mermaid'' segment of this film marks Yru17's last involvement with the Pooh's Adventures Series before he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Package Films Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:BrerJake90 Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:DisneyJSman Category:TheBeckster1000